


The Guardian and her Auxiliary

by YunalescaSakura



Series: Narnia Trilogy [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Narnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: By the time Victoria returns to Narnia with her cousin, Ariella Andrews, she already has questions. Some concerning the children she was forced to leave behind and others about the dreams that Ariella has had. Are they safe? Are they alive? Who's the young man that Ariella saw? Why was he running from his own? Unfortunately, more questions arise than answers, along with some tempers. Will they be able to save Narnia again without falling apart themselves?
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Narnia Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353118
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

A year. That's how long it's been since our trip to Narnia and the year's been a tough one not only for myself and the Pevensies but also for Ariella. It's been difficult trying to readjust to the real world after being in Narnia for fifteen years. From the letters I've gotten, it's easy to tell that out of the four Pevensies, Peter is the one not really coping very well. He's been getting into so many fights, some about his wedding ring that he wears around his neck as I do with mine or just something really childish. I'm doing better than he is though I still regret leaving our children behind. I haven't told the others about the last conversation Aslan and I had, because I don't want them to get their hopes up. 

Ariella and I were able to go home, but my aunt passed away due to an illness. If it wasn't for some of our family in the area we would've had to move, which would've been hard on us both. Ariella's depression isn't the only thing that's got me worried about her. For the past few weeks now, she's been having dreams about a young man with black hair and brown eye, who looks to be a year or two older than us. Her most recent dream was of this young man riding away from a castle being pursued by others before he had a run-in with some dwarves. If the dwarves didn't tell me that her dreams were of Narnia the item that was in the young man's possession did. Susan's horn.


	2. Chapter One

_ ‘This has to stop,’ _ [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454222164/) thought, looking up the stairs that my cousin has gone up a few hours ago. It's been two months since my aunt passed. I understand that time for mourning is different from person to person, but that's not what's bothering me. The only time I see Ariella is for a meal and then she goes back to her room. Making my way to her room, I was surprised to see her door open. She was sitting on the window seat, completely focused on what she was drawing.

“Ella?” Her head snapped up.

“Ria! When did you get there?”

“Just now,” I replied, noticing her eyes were a little red and puffy. “What has you consecrating so hard?” I asked, sitting in front of her. 

“This,” she said, showing me the drawing. It was a young man with shoulder-length, wavy hair, his eyes closed as if he was asleep and a bandage around his head.

“You've been drawing him a lot lately.” She shrugged as she stood, placing the sketchbook on the small table next to her.

“He's been a good distraction.” 

“You wouldn't be thinking so much if you were out of the house,” I told her as I stood and made my way over to her. “Though the look you have says he's more than just a distraction, not that I blame you, of course, he is handsome.” A blush blossomed across her face, which caused me to smile a little.

“It's not like I'll ever be able to meet him anyway!”

“I don't know Ella. Narnia is a funny place and Aslan always seems to know something before we do,” I told her, which only resulted in her blush getting a little darker as she glared at me. “Now come, you could use a bit of fresh air,” I added as I made my way towards the door. Ariella sighed in defeat before she started after me. She looped her arm through mine when we exited the house. The two use walking into the woods that was behind our home. Now I know what you're thinking, two seventeen-year-old young ladies going into the woods is a bad idea, well nonsense is what I have to say to that. Ariella and I used to play there when we were children.

“Beautiful as always,” I said, watching the sunlight shimmering through the green canopy above us. 

“You always say that, but I guess that's just the elf in you,” she replied, giggling a little.

“So what's your excuse then?” I shot back as we were walking by a small cave, which caused her to shrug. I rolled my eyes as the wind started to pick up before I opened my mouth to say something though the words got stuck in my throat when I heard a gentle female voice.

_“Narnia is in need of you and you're trusted Auxiliary, your Majesty.” _ The moment she finished a roar echoed through the cave, causing Ariella to scream as we spun around so we were facing the entrance of the cave.

“Ria, what was that?” A smile started stretching across my face before I spoke.

“Looks like you may get the chance to meet him after all.” Ariella's head snapped to me, a blush spreading across her face.

“What?” I rolled my eyes before I grabbed her hand.

“Come on,” I said as I pulled her along behind me as we went into the cave. We ran through the darkness for a few minutes before we saw a light, which caused us to run faster. Blinking a few times so that our eyes could adjust to the light before Ariella spoke.

“D-Did that just happen?” What she was talking about is that instead of standing at the mouth of a cave in the woods, we were standing on a beach. I laughed.

“Yes, that just happened, Ella,” I told her, causing her to look at me. “Welcome to Narnia.” She smiled. The sound of laughter caught our attention, causing us to look around before we left the cave behind. Running further down the shoreline we ended up seeing four figures playing in the water.

“Is that–”

“I believe so,” I answered, knowing the rest of the question. 

“Guess it's time to meet my cousins-in-law,” she replied, causing me to laugh before the two of us started towards them. By the time we reached the water, the four still hadn't noticed us yet, causing me to smile a bit.

“How long do you plan on splashing around out there, your Majesties!” I called, hands cupped around my mouth so they could hear me over the crashing waves. The four snapped their heads in our direction. 

“Ria!” Lucy called before they started towards us with much difficulty due to the water. It wasn't a surprise that Peter was the first to get to me and the moment he did, I was lifted off the ground. I laughed as he spun me around and I captured his lips the moment he set me back on my feet.

“Hello, my King,” I said when we parted, causing him to smile.

“Hello, my Love,” he replied, peaking my lips again before he moved back, allowing Lucy to tackle me in a hug.

“You've grown my little Queen and became much more beautiful too,” I said, returning the hug.

“I'm not as beautiful as you or Susan though,” she replied, letting go, allowing the latter to give me a hug.

“No, but you do have your own beauty, not to mention the unique traits that not even your siblings share with you,” I told her when Susan released me, causing her to smile.

“It's good your here, now Pete will shut up about you,” Edmund said as he hugged me, causing, Susan, Lucy, and Ariella to laugh. Speaking of Ariella.

“Sorry, Ella, I kinda forgot that you were there,” I told my cousin, which made her chuckle and wave it off.

“It's alright, continue enjoying your family reunion,” she added, causing me to roll my eyes though with a smile on my face.

“Ella? As in Ariella?” Edmund asked, which surprised said person and caused me to nod. 

“Ella, I'm sure you know who they are since I told you the stories.” The Pevensies looked at me a little surprised.

“Even if I didn't know, it would've become clear when you kissed him,” she answered, motioning to Peter.

“You told her?” Peter asked. I nodded.

“It was kinda hard to hide it when she saw this,” I said pulling my wedding ring out from inside my shirt causing Peter smiled before placing a kiss on my temple. “Not to mention I looked like a wounded deer.”

“Is something wrong?” I heard Ariella ask, causing us to look at her only to see that she was looking at Edmund, who was looking at the cliffside.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“Where do you suppose we are?” I tilted my head to the side a little before I spoke.

“I thought you wouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to, Ed.” He looked at me for a second before he turned his attention back to the cliffside. 

“Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia.” This caused all of us to look to the cliff and sure enough, there were ruins.

“Let's go take a look.” With that, we found our way up the cliff and into the nature claimed ruins. Peter took my hand as we looked through the crumbled walls and archways. 

“This looks familiar somehow,” I said, running my free hand along a broken archway as Peter and I walked by it.

“I know,” he said, squeezing my hand a little as we made our way back to his siblings and my cousin. When we got to them Ariella, Lucy, and Susan were looking at what looked to be a chess piece.

“Hey that's mine,” Edmund said when he saw what Susan was holding. “From my chess set.” I couldn't help but smile a little. In the time that we were here before Edmund had developed a love for chess. He won every match he played...unless he was playing against me though I will admit that many of our matches ended in a draw.

“Which chess set?” Peter asked him as he took the piece from Susan before he spoke. 

“I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?” he said, playing the piece in the messenger back that he was wearing.

“Can't be,” Lucy said before she ran off, causing Peter and I to exchange a look that said _ 'not again' _ before we all followed after her.

“What?” was all Peter said, which caused her to roll her eyes before she moved Peter in front of a small slab that looked as if it was the foundation to a chair of some kind.

“Imagine walls,” she said, moving me so I was standing next to Peter on his right before she moved Susan in front of another slab of stone. “And columns there,” she continued, pointing to the remains on the sides as Edmund came and stood to my left. “And a glass roof.” Realization hit me, causing my eyes to tear up.

“Cair Paravel.”


	3. Chapter Two

After walking around we found out that Cair Paravel was attacked. That leaves the questions of who and why? At the moment though Lucy, Susan, Ariella, who had grabbed my hand when Peter let go, were watching Edmund and Peter push a wall open.

“What's in there?” Ariella asked when she saw the old wooden door.

“If my memory is correct, that would be the vault,” I answered as Peter broke the aged door and pushed it open. He sighed at the sight of darkness before he went to work, ripping off the bottom of his shirt, causing the rest of us to exchange a look.

“Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?” Peter asked Edmund as he wrapped the piece of cloth around a stick.

“No, but...” Edmund started as he opened his messenger bag and pulled out a silver flashlight. “...would this help?” Peter looked at him in disbelief, while the rest of us smirked.

“You might have mentioned that a bit sooner?” Peter said, laughing a bit at the end. Edmund smirked before he took the lead with Lucy, Susan, and Ariella following. I went to follow only to be stopped when Peter grabbed my wrist, causing to turn towards him to see what he wanted only to be silenced by his lips. His hand caressed my cheek as I melted into to kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. When we pulled back I stared into his blue eyes as he rested his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“What was that for?” His arms tightened.

“Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?” I smiled hearing him call me that.

“You have no idea how much I've missed you calling me that,” I said, causing him to smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Come on, Lovebirds!” Ariella called, causing the two of us to laugh before I called back.

“We're coming!” The two of us rushed down the stairs and into a circular chamber that had five waist-high, golden, treasure chests that were covered in a few layers of dust, each of which has a statue of our older selves behind it. There were parts of the suits of armor scattered across the floor.

“I can't believe it. It's all still here,” Peter said in awe, looking around the room as Lucy ran to her chest, followed by Susan and Edmund.

“Come with me,” I said to Ariella as I made my way over to mine.

“Is that you?” she asked, looking at the statue. 

“Yep,” I answered, looking up at the older me. Edged into the stone was a face ten years older than I am now, a long flowing dress that looked like the one I was wearing the day the others disappeared. Long hair in soft curls that reached the lower back, and atop its head was the crown I wore once I was married. The face of the statue showed the wisdom and kindness that I've gained over the years...that I still hold.

“You look beautiful.”

“The statue doesn't bring out her full beauty,” Peter told Ariella, which made not only her but Lucy and Susan to giggle.

“Thank you, Love,” I said to him with a smile before I opened the golden chest. Inside was an assortment of dresses with a wide variety of colors and Jewelry. Though on top of all of that rested my father's blades, my Guardian necklace, and crown.

“I was so tall,” Lucy said, gaining my attention, causing me to look at her only to see her holding up a red dress that I had given to her. 

“Well, you were older then,” Susan added as Lucy folded the gown back up, placing it back in the chest.

“As opposed to hundreds of years later...” Edmund stated, causing all us to look at him to see him wearing a helmet that was far too big for him now. “...when you're younger,” he finished, getting us to smile a bit. I reached up and unclasped my necklace, holding the ring in my hand before I grabbed the Guardian's necklace and placing it where it belonged.

“What is it?” Lucy asked as I slipped my wedding ring on my left hand's ring finger.

“My horn,” Susan answered, causing us to look at her. “I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back.” Ariella and I looked at each other, her silently asking me if we would tell them, to which I shook my head.

_ ‘It's better that they don't know for now. Besides, we know someone else holds it, but we just don't know who he is,’ _ I thought before the sound of a sword being unsheathed reached my ears. Looking in the direction it came from, I saw that Peter had opened his chest and unsheathed the sword that was given to him by Father Christmas not long after they arrived in Narnia.

“When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death,” Peter reads the inscription that lay along the blade.

“When he shakes his mane...” Lucy continued, causing us to look at her. “...we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, and...” she stopped, looking at Peter and I, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “...they're all gone.” Tears started filling my eyes as I looked at Peter, whose eyes were glassy. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, allowing me to place my head on his chest.

“I think it's time we found out what's going on.” With that [we](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453457321488/) changed into more Narnian appropriate clothes, Ariella borrowing one of my dresses and grabbed our equipment before we headed out. Peter was practically glued to my side the whole time though I really can't blame him. Eventually, we made it to a river to see a small rowboat. Two men that were dressed in black armor, one was rowing the boat while the other was looking around, holding what looked to be a crossbow.

_ ‘That armor...it's not Narnian made.’ _

“Ria,” Ariella whispered causing me to look at her. “The armor...it's the same as his.” I looked back at the boat.

“You're right...not sure how I should feel about that.” Suddenly, the one that was holding the crossbow put it down as he and companion stood and picked something off the bottom of the boat. My eyes widened when I saw that what they were holding was a tied up dwarf. Susan wasted no time stringing her bow, taking aim, and letting her arrow fly, it embedded itself into the side of the boat.

“Drop him!” she yelled, bow loaded again. Ariella and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

_ ‘Really? Drop him!’ _ I thought before a splash was heard causing us to look back at the boat only to see that the dwarf was missing. In an instant Susan let her arrow fly, which embedded itself into one of the men, knocking him into the water as Peter hand me his sword, Edmund doing the same with Ariella. The other man in the boat ended up jumping in after his buddy, which was smart of him if you ask me. The rest of us ran to the shore as Edmund pulled the boat to it and Peter brought up the dwarf. The moment Peter had set the dwarf on the sand, Lucy unsheathed her dagger and cut his bonds. With his hands now free, the dwarf ripped the gag from his mouth and spat out the water that had managed to enter his mouth.

“Drop him!” the dwarf exclaimed loudly as he threw the gag onto the sand, a scowl clear on his face, “That’s the best you can come up with?” Susan looked absolutely appalled by the dwarf’s words as the others looked a little confused at how he was acting.

“A simple “thank you” would suffice,” Susan said haughtily. That caused Ariella and I to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

_ ‘She wants him to thank us for almost getting him killed,’ _ I thought in disbelief.

“They were doing fine drowning me without your help.”

“Maybe we should’ve let them,” Peter cut in causing me to give him a pointed look. The dwarf didn’t look too pleased by Peter’s comment but didn’t say anything.

“Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?” Lucy asked the question that even I was wondering. The dwarf looked at her as if she grew a second head.

“They’re Temlariens. That’s what they do.” This caused us, including Ariella since she heard the stories, to exchange confused looks. 

_ ‘If I remember correctly, we were at peace with them before we left.’ _

“Telmarines? In Narnia?” Edmund asked. The dwarf looked as if he couldn’t believe that there was someone who didn’t know.

“Where have you been for the last few hundred years?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Lucy replied as Ariella and I handed the boys back their swords. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the dwarf eyeing Peter’s sword before a look of disbelief crossed his face.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You’re it? You’re the Kings and Queens of Old?” he questioned the siblings before he looked at Ariella and I. “And you. You’re the Guardian and her Auxiliary?” I noticed my cousin look a little confused at the title she had.

“I’ll explain later,” I whispered causing her to nod as Peter stepped forward. 

“High King Peter, the Magnificent,” he said, holding his hand out to the dwarf, who looked startled by the action. I chuckled.

“You probably could’ve left off the last bit, Love,” I told him causing not only Ariella and his siblings to chuckle but also the dwarf.

“Probably,” the dwarf said still chuckling. I couldn’t help but smirk at the slightly embarrassed look on Peter’s face though he quickly recovered.

“You might be surprised,” Peter said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the dwarf, offering a challenge. I raised an eyebrow, having seen Peter do this on any occasion, none of them being with malicious intent, of course.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that, boy.”  
“Not me. Him,” Peter said, looking at Edmund, who seemed a little surprised but smiled a little and unsheathed his own sword. Peter held the hilt of his sword towards the dwarf to take. The facial expressions that the dwarf made, told me that he was questioning if this was really even happening before he accepted that it was and took ahold of the sword. As soon as Peter let go of the sword it fell, burying to tip. It appeared as if the sword was too heavy for the dwarf but something told me that wasn’t the case. Edmund looked at the five of us with a small smile when the dwarf didn’t do anything at first but that one moment was all the dwarf needed. In a quick movement, he swung the sword which clashed with Edmund’s and would’ve hit Peter after it slid off the blade, had I not pulled him back in time.

Another swing from the dwarf caused Edmund to duck so he was now the same height as his opponent. Taking advantage, the dwarf elbowed Edmund in the face causing Lucy to call out her brother’s name.

“Oh, you alright?” the dwarf taunted before attacking again, completely missing when Edmund sidestepped and ended up hitting the dwarf with the flat edge of his blade. Lucy giggled as the rest of us smiled in amusement. 

“Focus Ed!” I told him when he looked at us. The dwarf groaned in frustration before throwing a flurry of attacks that Edmund either blocked or dodged. In the end, Edmund disarmed the dwarf, leaving him in complete shock, so much so that he fell to his knees. 

“Beard and bedsteads!” the dwarf exclaimed, shock still clear as day on his face as he looked at the rest of us. “Maybe that horn worked after all.” That caught our attention.

“What horn?” Susan asked.

“Your horn, Your Majesty.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been putting too much up. Dealing with writer's block sucks! Anyway, there was one thing I wanted to actually let you guys know. Don't worry about the stories that sit for a while, I have every intention of completing them just not sure when. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.

** _~ ??? P.O.V. ~_ **

“This bread is so stale,” Trufflehunter said causing my ear to twitch. “I’ll just get him some soup. He should be coming around soon.”

“I don’t think I hit him hard enough.” A sigh from my right and the sound of shifting caused me to open my eyes to see Trufflehunter waddle past where Nyx and I were laying.

“Nikabrik, he’s just a child,” Nyx stated, which, unfortunately, set the dwarf off. 

“He’s a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!” Nikabrik snapped causing Nyx to huff in annoyance as I rolled my eyes. “You said you were gonna get rid of him,” he rounded on the badger. 

“No. I said I’d take care of him,” Trufflehunter corrected. “We can’t kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest,” he added, a look of horror accompanying his last sentence. It was at that moment the sound of a shaky breath reached my ears. Looking at Nyx I found she was already looking at me. She nodded, telling me she heard it too.

_ ‘He’s awake,’ _ I thought before Nikabrik’s voice snapped my attention back over to them.

“How do you think his friends are treating their guest?” I growled, finally having enough of Nikabrik’s continuous pessimistic attitude. 

“Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It’s not the boy’s fault,” I growled out, glaring at the dwarf. Ever since Nyx and I came to Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik, the dark-haired dwarf has always been a pain. His pessimism, continuous suggestions of attack and even his talk of the White Witch is always getting on my nerves. The Temlarine must have decided that he had heard enough since he sprinted out of the bedroom, heading straight for the door. Nikabrik was quick to grab his sword and blocked the entrance, while the Telmarine grabbed a fire poker. Nyx and I jumped to our feet as Nikabrik took the first swing.

“H-hey! Stop! Stop!” Trufflehunter shouted, unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears as Nikabrik continued his assault.

“I told you we should’ve killed him when we had the chance!”

“You know why we can’t!” I growled at the dwarf as I took a few steps forwards, Nyx copying my actions. Nikabrik sent a glare in our direction.

“Erebus is right,” Trufflehunter added, causing Nikabrik to look at him in shock.

“If we’re taking a vote. I’m with them,” the Telmarine cut in, averting my attention to him. Nikabrik took another swing at him which was blocked before he spoke.

“We can’t let him go,” he said, attacking once again causing the Telmarine to block once again though he fell back when his foot hit the step into the bedroom.

“That’s enough Nikabrik!” Trufflehunter shouted, frustration clear as day on his small face. “Or do I have to sit on your head again?” he threatened, causing said dwarf to make a  _ “no thank you” _ look before the badger looked to the Telmarine. “And you. Look what you made me do,” he picked up the now-empty bowl. “I spent half the morning on that soup.” I couldn’t help but smile at both Trufflehunter’s comment and the Telmarine’s shocked expression. 

“What are you?” the Telmarine questioned, eyes darting between the four of us. Trufflehunter was the one to speak as Nyx and I sat down.

“Y’know, it’s funny that you’d ask that. You think people would know a badger when they saw one.”

“Or wolves,” I added.

“Or a grumpy old dwarf,” Nyx continued causing Nikabrik to glare at her to which she just stuck her tongue out at him.

“No. No, I mean…” the Telmarine said, once again looking between us. “...you’re Narnians. You’re supposed to be extinct.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Nikabrik said sarcastically before he went back to his previous seat, placing his sword on the table as he sat. I shot his a glare before turning my attention to Trufflehunter who placed a steaming bowl of soup on the table.

“Here you go. Still hot.” Nikabrik gave Trufflehunter a look of disbelief.

“Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?”

“I’m not a soldier,” the Telmarine replied before anyone else could. “I’m Prince Caspian. The tenth.” Nyx and I looked at each other, surprised at what we just heard.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, turning my attention to the now know Telmarine prince.

“Running away,” was his answer, which surprised us all, to say the least. Caspian place the fire poker back in its rightful place as he continued. “My uncle has always wanted my throne. I supposed I have lived this long because he did not have and heir of his own.”

“Well, that changes things,” Trufflehunter said, causing me to nod along with Nyx.

“Yeah,” Nikabrik said, “Means we don’t have to kill you ourselves.” I sighed and shook my head at the spiteful dwarf.

_ ‘Is he blind enough not to realize that he could help us?’ _ Realization crossed the prince’s face.

“You’re right,” he said before he went over to his things that were leaning against the wall.

“Where are you going?” Trufflehunter asked as the prince began to put his things on.

“My uncle won’t stop until I’m dead.”

“But you can’t leave. You’re meant to save us.” That caused Caspian to stop and look at us. “Don’t you know what this is?” he added, picking up the ivory horn in his little clawed paws. The prince shook his head. 

“That…” I said, gaining his attention, “...is Queen Susan’s horn.”


End file.
